


Angel's Blood, Demon's Bite

by winterfirehair



Series: Kinktober 2018 [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Dominant Simon Lewis, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Shadowhunter/Vampire Relationship, Submissive Jace Wayland, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampire Simon Lewis, biting kink, choker kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfirehair/pseuds/winterfirehair
Summary: The thought of a leather band around his lover's throat makes him want to rip it off and bury his fangs in the soft skin.





	Angel's Blood, Demon's Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Day Six: Biting

The door to their shared apartment hasn't even fallen shut completely behind them when Jace is sudenly pressed against it by his vampire lover. There's an audible bang from both the door closing and the back of his head hitting the wood, but all Jace does is laugh, because after all, it would've surprised him more if Simon had shown any other reaction than this.

Simon's eyes are dark and his fangs are visible, which sends an electric spark through Jace's body. It seems that all his teasing has the wanted effect yet again.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was to control myself the whole fucking evening, Jace?", the vampire hisses, his nails digging into Jace's shoulders as he keeps the shadowhunter pressed against the door, breathing hard. He's been on edge for a while and now he feels like he might snap at any moment. Especially if he catches a glimpse of that freaking choker around Jace's neck again. Jace has hidden it well, but every now and then it shows a little and just the knowledge is enough for the vampire. The thought of a leather band around his lover's throat makes him want to rip it off and bury his fangs in the soft skin.

"Oh come on. You love to be teased."

Jace smiles smugly and Simon growls, sending a shiver through the blonds body.

"One day I'm going to snap right in front of your precious friends."

He leans closer, his breath ghosting over Jace's cheek as he whispers into the shadowhunter's ear.

"And then I'm going to bite you and drink your blood right there and then. And they'll all see the real you, not that macho disguise you love so much."

When he leans back, Jace's eyes are closed and he's breathing hard. Simon can hear his heart beating quickly and it's his turn to smile. Jace is easy to control once Simon turns full on vampire on him, taking the dominant role. And he honestly loves the power he has over the blond.

Gently drawing his finger over Jace's plush lips, Simon lets his other arm go too.

"Are you going to behave now?"

When Jace opens his eyes again, they seem to have turned a darker gold than before. It's incredibly sexy and when he then casually licks at Simon's finger tip, the young vampire isn't able to take it anymore. Within a single breath, they're in their bedroom and Jace lands on the mattress. The surprised gasp doesn't leave his lips, because a second later Simon is above him and claims his lips in a needy kiss. It's messy like always when Simon has lost control over his inner vampire, and once again Jace cuts his lip on Simon's fangs, but he doesn't care about the sting or the metallic taste of his own blood. If anything, it's incredibly hot, because the taste of blood only eggs Simon on more.

Pulling away, Simon growls lowly as he rips Jace's shirt open, not listening to the surprised and somewhat protesting complaint of his boyfriend.

"You can buy a new one...", he murmurs, his eyes fixed on where the black leather choker clings on the curve of Jace's neck. It's absolutely beautiful and he's actually careful to get it off, because as much as it makes him crazy to see it - he also loves the little accessoire on his lover.

Once again he captures Jace in a kiss, panting against his lips and grinding down on the blond. Feeling how aroused the vampire already is sends a shiver through Jace's body.

Getting out of their clothes doesn't take much time, and soon both teens are grinding against each other, skin on skin, sharing messy, bloody kisses. Simon reaches over to the bedside table, knocking off the lamp in the process of getting a bottle of lube out of the top drawer. He winces at the muffled thud, but when it doesn't break, he decides that they can care about that later.

The clicking noise of the lube bottle opening has Jace whining into their kiss, and when Simon sneaks his hand between the blonds legs after applying some lube on his fingers, the shadowhunter is all too willing to spread his legs for him. Simon smiles at the knowledge that he's the only one who's ever seen Jace like this, and probably the only one who ever will.

The first finger is met with only a little resistance. They've done this often enough for Jace to feel relaxed, knowing that there's no real pain involved, at least not if they're careful enough. He doesn't even need the fingering part, but Simon likes it better this way - it's some kind of reassurance and he loves the little moans and gasps coming from the blonds lips.

Simon adds a second finger soon after, enjoying the wet sound the lube makes as he moves his fingers in and out almost as much as he enjoys Jace's sounds of arousal, the wordless begging for more. It's beautiful and incredibly arousing.

Slipping his fingers out of the shadowhunters body, Simon quickly coats his arousal in lube. He doesn't waste time on warming it up - Jace doesn't care anyways and Simon himself doesn't feel the cold like a mundane would. It's one of the few things he really likes about being a vampire.

He lines up, but doesn't enter Jace just yet, instead he keeps teasing him a little longer, softly rubbing the tip of his cock against his rim, pushing a little but not enough to breach it. Jace groans in frustration.

"By the angel, Si! Could you fucking do it already?"

Simon clicks his tongue, smirking.

"Do you have anything to say about that teasing thing today, blondie?"

"Stop fucking calling me that!"

There's no malice in Jace's voice despite his harsh words, and after a few more moments, Simon is pleased to hear him whine.

"I'm sorry! By the angel, I'm sorry for teasing you Si! Now come on, just -"

His words end in a gasp and he has to grab Simon's shoulders to steady himself when the vampire enters him suddenly. It's a bit too fast and the stretch burns a little, but he loves everything about it. So what if he's a little masochistic.

Simon pants against his lips, his breath somewhat sweet, and Jace pecks his lips softly before baring his neck for the vampire, his heart hammering in his chest.

It's the only invitation Simon needs after being on edge for so long. Jace winces at the double sting, but as quickly as the pain came it's already gone again. It's replaced by an inhuman pleasure and he can't help but moan when he buries a hand in Simon's hair, feeling him suck his blood. His body relaxes completely and like that, it's easy for Simon to gently fuck him while feeding on his blood.

When his thirst is satisfied, Simon lifts his head from Jace's throat. His lover is moaning in absolute bliss. The venom of a vampire bite always had a stronger effect on Jace than on anybody Simon has ever met.

Gently taking Jace's free hand, he brings the blonds wrist to his lips and bites down. Jace throws his head back, his body buzzing with adrenaline and the effects of the venom. It's like he's floating, but at the same time it isn't, it's even more like he's falling, but he feels save in Simon's embrace. His vampire lover is grounding him.

Feeling Jace clench around him while the vampire rolls his hips, Simon knows that the blond won't last much longer. Letting go of his wrist, he kisses his way up to the inner elbow, enjoying the feeling of Jace's quick pulse underneath his lips.

Once again, he sinks his teeth into the soft skin of his lover, not even for feeding anymore, but just to let Jace feel the pleasure of his bite. The shadowhunter underneath him gasps, not even able to give a warning or make another sound as he comes, thick ropes of cum staining his abdomen. The pleasure of tasting his blood on his tongue again while Jace clenches down on him drives Simon over the edge, too, and he comes inside his lover while moaning against his skin.

Coming down from their high - or at least Simon does, while Jace's body still buzzes from the effects of the bites - Simon rolls off his lover and once he's sure his legs will be able to carry him, gets up to get a warm wash cloth from the bathroom to clean his lover's body from cum and blood. Nothing but three little bite wounds - none of them more than two little dark spots - is left behind.

Simon himself takes a quick shower. When he comes back just a few minutes later, Jace seems to be back from his mindscape, golden eyes meeting dark brown ones. His smile is tired and spent. He looks like a puppy even more than ever.

"Someone's sleepy, huh?"

Jace nods, and yawns.

"Still could kick your ass for teasing me."

"Sure, blondie."

Simon cuts off Jace's protest about the nickname with a soft kiss. When they part again, Jace yawns again while Simon climbs into their shared bed after putting the lamp back on the bedside table. Turning off the light, he wraps his arms around the shadowhunter.

"I'll still tease you next time, you know that right?"

Jace's voice is drowsy, like he's already half asleep, and Simon chuckles.

"Already figured that."


End file.
